Typically, the drive assembly in a conventional track-type snowblower utilizes both a main drive transmission and a separate gearbox to drive the track front sprockets. In this configuration, the separate gearbox has gear reduction and internal bearing surfaces for a drive shaft(s) to bear against during operation. However, the separate gearbox adds weight to the drive assembly and can be bulky; thus, it is undesirable in a tight layout condition.
Therefore, there is a need for a drive shaft bearing structure for a track-type snowblower that can be utilized in a tight layout condition.